


Strange Customs

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: sd_ldws, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has washed ashore in a strange land. A very strange land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Customs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Round 2 Week 1 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/). The prompt was to write an **AU** story with the word **Ruler**. AU is not my thing but I wrote something that amuses me and made it through Week 1 so I'm classing this a success.

“Just who do you think you are?” Danny yelled, jabbing his finger forward to pound the chest of the insufferable man. When he touched the man’s chest a collective gasp went through the crowd.

The man’s hand shot out faster than Danny expected and grabbed his wrist so tightly that the bones ground together. “I’m the ruler of this Island and you just touched the royal person.”

“Royal person?” Danny scoffed. “What kind of King wears cargo pants?”

“The practical kind,” he replied. “I like you. You’re fiesty.”

“Does that mean you aren’t going to kill him for his impudence?” a woman asked.

“No Kono, I think I want to keep him.” He ran his eyes hungrily up and down Danny’s body. “Add him to the harem.”

Danny swallowed hard. “Harem!? Harems are supposed to be women. I’m not a woman. So if you don’t mind, I’ll just get into my boat--.”

“It’s too late for that,” he said, dragging Danny away from the crowd. “You’re mine now.”

“Excuse me?” Danny exclaimed. “Let’s get something straight! I am no body's property!”

“Oh yes.” The man grinned at Danny. “I think you’re going to be my new favorite.”

“Great, my life is now complete. I’m the King’s favorite,” Danny said sarcastically.

“Call me Steve,” The man said pulling him into what Danny assumed was the royal palace. Of course it just looked like an ordinary beach house.

“Steve?! What kind of name is that for a King?”

Steve laughed and let go of Danny’s hand long enough to take off his shirt. At the sight of Steve’s perfectly sculpted muscles Danny began to think that this might not be such a bad idea. After all, he had been lost at sea for a long time. A very long and lonely time.


End file.
